Tools are typically designed to perform a specific function. In order to perform a variety of functions, a multitude of tools would be required. Several combination tools have been devised to perform a plurality of functions. Some of these combination tools have been designed so that they will fold neatly into a small compact package.
Miceli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,140, for instance, discloses a folding pocket tool and knife wherein a pair of handles may also be used as pliers. Leatherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272, has also discloses a foldable tool having multiple functions. Leatherman has folding handles which when closed, enclose the jaws of a conventional pair of pliers. The extension of the handles has additional tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, and can openers, pivotable from these extended handles.
Other combination tools have also been devised to perform a plurality of different functions. One of these particular tools is a locking pair of pliers which uses a multiple segmented handle having an over-center mechanism to lock the jaws of the pliers at a preset position one-to-the-other. These particular pliers, however, tend to be bulky.
A need, therefore, exits for a folding utility tool having foldable tool elements such as knife and screwdriver and a folding pair of locking pliers therein.